


Poly Relationships, Clarified

by antigrav_vector



Series: Like trying to stop an avalanche [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, OT6, Open Relationships, Poly Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphical representation of the OT6 and how everyone sees each other. Just for reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poly Relationships, Clarified

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/cailamaia/media/fic-related/OT6.png.html)


End file.
